1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pin connectors, and more particularly, to an improved connector pin that limits the bending moment and forces transferred by the pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, connectors with a large number of densely-spaced pins are commonly used in the electronics and computer industries. In the type of connector contemplated by this invention, the pins extend from a housing and are inserted in recesses in a printed circuit board where they are mechanically and electrically coupled to the board by solder. Movement of the connector housing with respect to the board, which, for example, results under thermal cycling if the housing and the board have different thermal coefficients of expansion, can result a bending moment or other force transmitted by the pin to the solder joint, stressing the joint and causing its failure.
Plastically deformable structures are referred to in the prior art. Popov, "Mechanics of Materials", ed. 2, Prentice-Hall, c. 1976, pg. 440-446), provides a structural analysis to determine the ultimate load-carrying capability of a structural member.